Annie you're safe
by You're a spy-not a soldier
Summary: ¿Como recibieron la noticia Annie y Finnick cuando el tenía que regresar a la Arena?


**Mi primer fic de THG :'D Lo escribí para un concurso *-***

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (obviamente),son de la querida Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Annie se encontraba a la orilla de la playa del distrito mirando al frente con su vista perdida a lo lejos del mar…A nadie se le ocurría que pensaba esa pobre chica, solo Finnick lo sabía…_dolor._

Ella siempre era callada, no hablaba con nadie ni siquiera con aquel hermoso chico de ojos azules. Continuo mirando el mar mientras frente a sus ojos pasaban las imágenes de los juegos en los que estuvo. No llora. No es perceptible lo que siente o piensa.

Al poco rato, Finnick llega con una hermosa flor esta vez violeta. Sabe lo mucho que Annie las adora aun que no lo mencione.

-Hola Annie.- Dice Finnick en tono dulce sentándose en la arena junto a ella, al no escuchar ninguna respuesta por parte de la chica, el hace lo de siempre. Coloca delicadamente la hermosa flor en su oreja, después la mira con una pequeña sonrisa como si ella fuera a voltearse y agradecerle por tan hermoso gesto. Sin embargo no lo hace, Annie no habla mas que de vez en cuando, los doctores del Capitolio aseguraban que era un tipo de trauma después de ver todo lo que había pasado en los Juegos del Hambre, todos culpan a esos juegos pero nadie culpa lo que Snow hizo. Matar a cada uno de los familiares de esa chica. Solo Finnick lo sabe, porque es uno de los tantos secretos que sus compañías solían contarle.

La chica de ojos verdes toma la mano de Finnick sin dejar de mirar al vacio. Para algunos este sería un gesto insignificante pero para el es una forma en la que Annie le dice lo mucho que le quiere.

Sabes? Hoy he encontrado una hermosa caracola.- Finnick toma la pequeña bolsa de manta en la que suele guardar las redes de pesca que teje. Dentro de ella estaba una hermosa caracola de tono rosáceo. La saco de la bolsa entregándosela a Annie. Por un momento se desconecto de su mundo y la tomo como si temiera romperla. Acaricio delicadamente la superficie de la caracola mientras alzaba la mirada hacia Finnick y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias Finnick, es hermosa.- El se alegra mucho al escucharla y asiente.

Pronto una brisa fresca pasa junto a ellos y Annie abraza sus piernas como si así consiguiera calor. Finnick la mira con ternura y pasa su brazo por los hombros de la chica. Ella se relaja recargándose en su pecho cerrando por un momento los ojos.

Estando con el era el único momento en el que se alejaba de ese mundo de dolor, de esos recuerdos horribles. Porque Finnick era lo único que le quedaba...

Poco a poco empezaba a llegar el atardecer y con eso las pesadillas de Annie, le temía al dormir. Aunque Finnick estuviera allí para ella, las pesadillas eran lo único de lo que el no podía salvarla.

Finnick noto como se tensaba de repente el cuerpo de Annie y la brazo mas contra el besando su cabello.

Aquí estoy…- Susurro acariciando sus cabellos. Ella asintió abrazando a Finnick mientras miraba sus ojos. El le sonrío y se acerco lentamente hacia sus labios besándolos dulcemente, Annie le devolvió el beso y después de unos segundos se separaron. Como siempre ella tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Mañana puedo acompañarte a pescar?- Pregunto la chica mirando la arena mientras dibujaba en ella. A Finnick esto no podía alegrarle mas oír eso viniendo de ella, sentía que la vieja Annie que conocía estaba regresando. El asintió emocionado sonriendo ampliamente.

Por supuesto Annie, después podríamos hacer una fogata y comer en la playa.-

Ella le miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de felicidad.

Me gusta mucho la idea.- Incluso dejo escapar una ligera risa. Finnick no podía estar mas seguro de que ella volvería a estar bien.

Unos minutos después apareció la pequeña niña de uno de los pescadores que apreciaba a la joven pareja diciéndoles que pasarían un anuncio importante del Capitolio. Finnick le agradeció a la pequeña sonriendo y ella se fue.

Vamos?- Respondío aun con la sonrisa extendiendo su mano hacia Annie. Ella tomo su mano y se levanto de la arena sacudiendo su vestido. Los dos se encaminaron a su casa.

Al llegar el anuncio estaba por comenzar así que ambos se sentaron en el sofá para ver que pasaba. Caesar Flickerman comenzó a hablar con su tono habitual mientras enlazaban las cámaras hacia el lugar desde el que el presidente Snow daba su discurso. Todos sabían que los juegos de este año sería "emocionantes" ya que eran los 75 Juegos del Hambre.

Cualquier alegría que esta tarde se había presentado se esfumo en cuanto el presidente leyó lo que había escrito en el sobre con el numero "75" en el…

Annie no sería la misma de nuevo, sus ojos perdieron esa chispa de alegría que Finnick había considerado el regreso de su amada. Ella ahogo un sollozo y se levanto de allí saliendo al porche. S sentó en las escaleras mirando a la nada mientras Finnick aun en shock la observaba.

"Te juro que te protegeré Annie, ellos no te lastimaran de nuevo…"


End file.
